


偷鸡摸狗的野猫就该被好好教育啊

by xiaosinian



Category: Vera Cruz (1954)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	偷鸡摸狗的野猫就该被好好教育啊

他把昏迷的人翻了个身，用绳子将手捆在了背后。他还没完全捆好，对方就醒了，在短暂的眩晕后，男人意识到了自己的处境，就要从他的手里挣脱出去，却被他用膝盖牢牢地压住了后腰使不上力气。男人挫败地趴在地上，徒劳地企图收回双手逃离绳索，嘴里哄骗着：“嘿，没必要这样，又不是我想要杀你。我们可以好好谈谈，这里有很多大买卖。”

“嗯，大买卖。”他用悠闲的语气回应，把绳子勒紧，打好了最后一个结。他拽了两下，确定男人依然在扭动的双手无法逃脱，然后用手指轻轻滑过了男人的手心。

似乎是察觉到了危险，男人不再挣扎了，伪装出认命的语气：“好吧，你不杀我，已经很仁慈了，带着我去拿赏金吧。”

他笑了，这头狡诈的野兽在用赏金诱惑他，以便创造机会逃脱真正的危险，但他怀疑对方的直觉到底察觉到了多少。

“在路易斯安那，偷马贼是要被吊死的，”他摩挲着男人的后颈，寒毛在他手下竖了起来，他的手缓缓施力，把人按在地上，压制住即将到来的激烈反抗，“但在我的军队里，偷鸡摸狗的小混蛋是要挨鞭子的。”

虽然能自由活动的双腿给他带来了些许麻烦，但他还是成功用剩下的一只手解开了对方的皮带。然而在脱下裤子时又遭到了激烈的抵抗，他没了耐心，一巴掌掴在了还有一半裹在裤子里的屁股上。手掌下的身体一瞬间僵住了，他趁机一把把对方的裤子褪到腿弯 ，在短暂的震惊后，男人回过神来，一边吐挣扎中吃进嘴里到沙子一边咒骂。

“安静！”他又甩了一巴掌，没了裤子的阻拦，清脆的皮肉接触声响起。他用的力气很大，红印浮现了出来。他又多拍了几下，常年不见阳光的皮肤很白，印记很快就变成深红。对方的耳尖也是相同的颜色，在意识到挣扎只能让他像个无助的男孩后，男人选择了装死，脸埋进地面，只有耳尖暴露了此时的羞耻。

他放开了压制，对方没有动，于是他起身去取马鞭。等他转过身时，男人已经逃开了，他敬佩对方在手捆在背后和裤子拖在膝盖的境地下做出的努力，但他早有准备，他知道他的猎物不会真正地顺服。

他甩出了套马索，他是套马的好手，套住一个逃跑的人更加容易。绳索套在对方脖子上，男人被拽了个踉跄，他向回收绳索，虽然满脸不情愿，但为了免于窒息，也只能回到他身边。他最后狠拽了一下，把人拉到贴近的距离，对方恶狠狠地直视着他，嘴唇抿得死紧。他涌起一股邪火，抱起对方横放在了马背上，光裸的臀部被迫突出，他上了马，用马鞭轻轻敲了敲两团绷紧的臀肉。

“我会让你几个星期都没法坐上马鞍。”他说。

 

他策马到了一处树林，当他在他选好的刑架前站定时，或许是看透了他的意图，男人再次挣扎起来。但绳索在他手里，那是颗粗壮的树木，特别之处就是在靠近地面的地方，有枝桠伸展出来。他没选择树干，而是把绳索绑在了低处的枝桠上，他留的剩余部分很短，男人没办法站直，只能弯着腰，显然对方知道这样的姿势在现在的情况下有多难堪，在看了他一眼，意识到他不会有丝毫心软后，男人咬咬牙，跪在了地上。虽然同样的屈辱，但至少可以在接下来的惩罚中让自己舒服一些。

他满意地展开了鞭子，抽在地上一鞭来活动手腕，一直表现出强硬的男人终于瑟缩了。他耐心地等待着，等到因为紧张而绷紧的屁股放松防备的那一瞬间猛地抽了上去，立刻燃起了一道红痕，并在鞭子离开后慢慢肿起来。

没能预料到的第一鞭明显乱了对方的阵脚，还没调整好呼吸，他的第二鞭就到来，落在了同一个地方，为他换来一声急促的吸气。那口气还没能吐出来，他的鞭子就紧随而至，覆盖在刚才的鞭痕上，红的几乎发紫，终于逼出了一声痛哼，然后随着颤抖的呼气，男人的身体不再是那么对抗的姿态，微微地向他展开。

但紧接着，对方就试图再次建立起防线。而他不会允许，他落鞭的节奏令猎物无法摸透，他会在对方全身心戒备时只落下很轻的一记，却在以为一记重鞭终了可以短暂休息时继续急风骤雨般的鞭打。

终于，男人放弃了抵抗，不再试图预测他的行动，只能无助地绞紧手指承受着，身体在鞭子落下时因为疼痛而紧绷，随即放松，迎接下一次鞭打。

满意于这种表现，他展现了仁慈，换了种稳定的节奏，让对方有时间来消化疼痛。鞭痕重叠的部分越来越多，男人随着鞭打绷紧再放松的幅度也越来越微弱。又一鞭过后，与最初那道痕迹交叉，交叉点渗出了血迹，他觉得够了。

男人的头早就低了下去，他想抬起对方的脸看一眼，但被挣脱了，侧过头去不看他，他看到咬破的嘴唇和还没褪去红潮的侧脸。他硬了好久了，他本来想过在结束鞭打后，在鞭痕的热度还正盛时，就来享用自己的猎物，一次彻底的征服。但看到这狼狈的样子，他不知怎么就又心软了。他解开了对方脖子上的绳索，蹲下身扶住要向前倒去的人。男人的下巴担在了他的肩膀上，要不是对方的手被绑在背后，身上还带着他的鞭痕，这场景几乎可以说是温情。

他的手试探着握住了对方的阴茎，发现已经半勃，他笑了。“这会让事情容易多了。”他暧昧地在对方耳边说，那只耳朵抖动了一下，像是被人朝耳朵吹气的猫。

他一只手撸动着阴茎，另一只手贴在了男人肿胀的屁股上，感受那份热度。“玩小把戏栽了就要付出代价，不是吗？”他握了握臀肉，男人嘶的一声把脸埋进了他的肩膀，求助的姿态让他没再继续揉捏下去，他把手指探进了后穴，前后一起让对方完全硬了起来。

他让对方躺下，但屁股刚接触地面，男人就立刻反弓起身体，不顾被压在下面的手，艰难地让臀部悬空。这姿势正方便他侵入，他跪在张开的双腿中间，操了进去，双手揽住对方的腰抬起，帮忙做了个支撑。虽然冲撞的时候皮肉接触会有热辣的疼痛，但比起接触砂石地面已经好太多了，所以男人也就不情不愿但没有反抗地沉沦在了欲望中。

而他终于也有时间正面打量对方，最开始那场折腾搞得人灰头土脸的，有沙子弄进了本来也不算整齐的金发。他露出个无奈的笑容，放缓速度，伸手把沙子择了出来，男人警惕地盯着他，在发现他的意图后又垂下了眼睛，因为欲望和羞耻而不敢与他直视。

这只野猫的睫毛真长，他突然发现这一点，垂眼时投射下一圈浓密的阴影，还有那双蓝眼睛，在安静时几乎让人觉得温顺。如果不是这样狡诈又强硬的性格，会被欺负的吧，这个念头闪过，他觉得自己有些好笑，但他的心软了。男人被捆着双手躺在他身下，这场景本来令他兴奋，现在兴奋却褪了色。

“我给你解开。”他说，对方看他一眼，知道他没说出口的警告，用顺服的神情表示同意。他解开了绳子，恢复自由的双手按在地面上表示没有反抗的意图，手腕上已经有了淤痕，被束缚了太长时间造成的血液不畅也让那双手有些僵硬，他皱了皱眉，责怪自己不该绑那么紧的。

他不由得放柔了动作，忽然对方抬起了手，他在防备过后才意识到男人只是要抓住他的胳膊，给自己的欲望找一个支撑点。亲近的念头变得如此无法抵挡，他揽着人的脊背贴近了自己怀里，进入得更深，那双手慢慢地从他的胳膊转移到了他的腰，抱住了他。他低头看去，对方不是因为恐惧而如此顺从，神色中只有全然的信任。

比用鞭子驯服这只野猫更强烈的快感席卷了他，他亲吻对方的头发脸颊和嘴唇，颤抖着到了高潮。

“Joe……”

他呢喃着，然后从梦中清醒了过来，他向一旁看去，革命军的营地此时静悄悄的，Joe依然睡得四仰八叉，他松了口气。他想起Joe给他讲的那个倒霉养父的故事，又想到今天明明是让他帮忙挖子弹然而依然凶得不得了，他叹了口气，顺服和信任，这种东西怎么可能有呢。

真是大胆的性幻想。他盯着熟睡的野猫郁闷地看了一会儿，起身去处理自己的一片狼籍。

 

end


End file.
